


Maybe you take the Words Right from my Mouth

by stylinson_sluts



Series: Prince Harry [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Mpreg Louis, Older Harry, Younger Louis, boypussy kink, harry cries actually, harry is a prince, harry shows his soft side, i feel so dirty but im not sorry, im not sure, larry - Freeform, louis is a pussyboy, louis is just so cute, prince and princess, some smut, stylinson, they are just so cute together really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:59:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinson_sluts/pseuds/stylinson_sluts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second part to At a Loss for Words. So read At a Loss for Words or it probably wont make that much sense. Well it will, but you wont have the complete story so ready part one! They have some problems and Harry turns into a complete softy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe you take the Words Right from my Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> So you know how the second movies or books or whatever sometimes aren't as good as the first? That's how I feel about this, so I'm worried. I hope you enjoy though! Again this kink isn't for everyone!!

“Daddy?” Louis asks. Harry turns from his seat at his desk to his boyfriend laying on his bed. 

“Yes my love?” he smiles. Louis smiles back and rubs at his stomach. He wasn't showing by any means, but he still liked knowing that there was a baby in there and eventually everyone would be able to tell. 

“Can we go to NYC now?” he whined. Harry chuckled and shook his head, 

“absolutely not.” 

“Why not?” Louis pouted even with a little ‘hmph’. 

“Because you are very much pregnant and you are on bed rest. It wouldn't be comfortable for you to sit on a plane for that long,” Harry pointed out and turned back to the paperwork he was working on. 

“But tuesday is my two month mark and than we have a doctors appointment thursday. The baby is fine and so am I. They said once we get past the two month mark it would be fine.” 

“No, that's not what the doctors said. They said the first two months are very dangerous and we would have to be careful. They than proceeded to say that after we can be a lot less to the T but there are still problems that could occur,” Harry sighed. 

“You're being mean daddy,” Louis whined. 

“I'm not, I'm doing what a caring boyfriend and soon to be dad should be doing,” Harry told his boyfriend. 

“You’re a dick,” Louis mumbled. 

“Excuse me?” Harry asked turning to look at him. 

“I said you are being unfair, and rude, and a dick, and I don't like it,” Louis insisted.

“You know I can still punish you. Just because they said no sex doesn't mean I don't have other ways. I'm getting sick of my hand Louis, and you're pushing it. You've already pushed it,” Harry hissed. 

“I'm pregnant, I can push,” Louis smirked. Harry stood from the desk and looked at Louis’ amused face. 

“Oh really? Is that something else you read off the fucking internet?” he asked as he walked to Louis. Louis sat quietly because no he didn't read it off the internet, but he did think it would work that way. He is pregnant, Harry is suppose to take care of him. 

“Cat got your tongue babe? Cuz I couldn't get you to shut up a few minutes ago.” Louis pouted up at Harry, he liked talking, sue him. 

“Are we crawling back into our shell now? Its a little too late for that Lou darling. If I remember correctly you called me- hmm what was it you called me?” Harry taunted. Louis turned his cheek to Harry not wanting to talk anymore. He just wanted to go to New York. He’s only allowed out of bed when he travels to the doctors or bathroom, other than that he is in bed. He feels like his legs are going to stop working (he’s not sure if that can happen though). Harry tsked and used his pointer to turn Louis back to him. 

“Louis, what did you call me?” he asked. Louis shrugged, 

“I don't remember. I said I love you though.” Harry chuckled and shook his head, 

“so are we lying to each other now? I don't remember you telling me you love me. I'm pretty sure you actually swore. Not to me but actually at me, what word was it?” 

“Its a bad word,” Louis whimpered. 

“Mmmhh,” Harry hummed, “it is, but that didn't matter a while ago. This is the last time I'll ask you. What did you call me Louis?” 

“I-I called you a d-dick daddy,” Louis mumbled. 

“Oh yes! That's what you said! How come darling, do I do something?” Harry asked faking confusion. Louis shook his head, 

“no. You just said we couldn't go to NYC even though I really want to go.” 

“I want, I want, I want,” Harry mocked, “what about what daddy wants? Have you asked what I want?” 

“You want a baby, which I'm carrying,” Louis pointed out. 

“Which you should be thankful for, I gave you that and you whined like a little bitch about not getting pregnant when it was a one in a million chance.” 

“Than I'm one in a million,” Louis countered. 

“Ask daddy what he wants darling. Please, won't you?” Harry asked ignoring his boys comment. 

“Daddy, do you want something?” Louis asked. Harry cooed and stroked Louis’ cheeks. 

“Aww baby, are you offering? Cuz yes, I do. Will you help me?” Louis nodded up at his boyfriend and received a smile. 

“Than on your knees,” Harry instructed. 

“What? I-I can't! Harry, I'm pregnant,” Louis pointed out. 

“If that becomes an excuse so help me god. You are fucking two months along, not eight. Get on your fucking knees before I decide I want your pussy instead and possibly hurt that baby,” Harry hissed. Louis was quick in action, getting off of the bed and falling to his knees in front of Harry. He didn't like Harry threatening their baby, that wasn't fair. This is something Louis really wanted and he thought Harry wanted it too, but apparently not. He noticed the tears already falling down his face and blinked trying to stop them. He was really hurt though, and kind of scared. 

“Wipe the tears bitch, I don't even get why you're crying,” Harry groaned and pulled his sweatpants down so his hard cock bounced up. Louis sniffled and wiped his eyes, looking up at Harry for further instructions. Harry grabbed the hair at the back of Louis’ head and forced him onto his cock. The tears sprung back to Louis’ eyes. This isn't the first blow job he has given Harry, but Harry is so big that its always a hard stretch. Louis reaches out and places his hands on the back of Harry’s thighs, trying to keep steady. Harry rocked into his boyfriends warm mouth at a steady pace. These past two months he has been having to wank and he wasn't enjoying it very much anymore. It started taking longer to get him over the edge, but Louis’ lips were already bringing him there. 

“Already close baby, fuck its been too long,” he hissed. Louis sucked harder, wanting this to kind of be over. He was mad with Harry, but that doesn't stop his prick from fattening up. Harry froze above him as he came into Louis’ mouth. Louis sucked to make sure he was done before pulling off and swallowing. He loved the taste of Harry. Harry was always snacking on fruits so his cum was always sweet. Louis wiped his mouth and looked up at Harry. 

“Is the pathetic thing you call a dick hard, baby?” Harry asked Louis. Louis nodded, making Harry smile. 

“That's too bad because you don't get to cum. You called me a dick so I fed you mine, but yours is worthless and I can't fuck you so no release for you,” Harry shrugged. Louis pouted, 

“you can finger me?”

“Maybe you don't get the point. You don't get to cum because you were rude. Is that understood?” Harry asked. Louis nods and sighs. 

“Good, now what do you say to daddy?” 

“Thank you for feeding me, and I'm sorry for being bad,” Louis says sincerely. 

“That's my princess, come on, lets get back in bed,” Harry instructions and helps Louis from off the floor. Louis crawls into the Prince’s bed and lays on his side, back to Harry. Harry crawls in and pulls the black duvet over their bodies, spooning his boyfriend. He lays his hand on Louis’ bare stomach and starts rubbing. He kissed behind his ear before moving to whisper to him. 

“Just so you know darling, I would never do something that I know could harm you or that baby. Never could do that to you. This is our baby, and I really am grateful for him, and you. I get angry and say things, but I will never take action to them if they harm you. I love you, and him,” Harry whispers. Louis sighs in relief and smiles softly as he closes his eyes. 

“Love you too daddy. I've never been happier,” Louis explains and means it. Harry has filled his life with complete happiness. This is everything he could hope for and more. 

“I'm so glad doll,” Harry smiled and lays his cheek against the side of Louis forehead. They fall silent for a few minutes, Louis almost asleep. 

“Sweetie?” Harry whispers. 

“Hmm?” Louis hums. 

“We will ask the doctor about a trip to New York,” Harry explains. 

“Thank you daddy,” Louis squeals and lets the taller boy hug him closer.

__

“Hi sweetheart,” the doctor smiled at Louis as he laid on the bed.

“Hi,” he beamed. 

“Hello Prince Harry,” she smiled and took a slight bow. He nods at her as he takes the seat next to Louis and grabs his hand. 

“Alright so we will do a sonogram and check the development. You can ask any questions, and I can explain it,” she explained. The cold jelly was placed on his stomach making Louis shiver a bit before he turned to Harry with hopeful eyes. 

“Um, is traveling off limits?” he asked. She looked over at him with eyebrows in a frown. 

“Do you need to go somewhere?” she asked. 

“New York City,” Louis explained. 

“Oh my, that's far. I mean, I suggest you stay on your feet for as much as possible now Lou, but that plane ride might be kind of long and uncomfortable for you. Other than that, it won't hurt you or the baby,” she shrugged. Louis turned to look at Harry who held a poker face and kept his eyes on the screen. Louis pouted and looked over at the screen. He hopes Harry won't think of an excuse not to go. 

“Okay so it looks good so far. Right hear you can see the head, and here is the feet and an arm,” she explained tracing them on the screen. Louis watched the baby for a minute before turning to find Harry looking at him with a soft smile. He smiled back which made Harry squeeze his hand. 

“Are you guys hoping for a certain sex?” Dr. Savi asked.

“Um no-”

“I think Harry wants a boy,” Louis cut him off. Harry looked at him confused. 

“When we were talking the other night you said ‘him’, twice. I kind of want a boy too,” Louis explained. Harry looked away still looking confused. The doctor wiped Louis’ stomach and let him sit up. Harry helped him from the bed and they grabbed the pictures before leaving. Harry held his hand on the way to the car and Louis swung his arm between them humming happily. 

Word hasn't seemed to get out about the Prince and his boyfriend but Harry explained that he has a meeting with his parents soon and Louis must attend. They would set a date to give the press the details and hope that London doesn't freak out. 

They got into the car and Harry started home. 

“Daddy?” Louis asked breaking the silence. 

“Hmm?” Harry hummed not even turning his head to acknowledge Louis. He was chewing his lip, which made Louis worry.

“Did I upset you?” he asked. 

“What?” Harry asked and finally looked at his boyfriend in the passenger seat, “no baby. Of course not. I was just-”

“Thinking?” Louis finished and got a nod from the Prince. 

“What about?” he then asked. 

“The baby, and the possible trip to NYC. A boy would be kind of cool, huh?” Harry chuckled. Louis nodded happily, 

“he could play footie and we could get him a little motorcycle! I'm kind of worried though cuz it seems that girls are more dominant on my side of the family.”

“Yeah true, but maybe he will take after me. A girl wouldn't be a disappointment anyways. We would just keep her locked in the basement,” he shrugged. 

“Daddy,” Louis giggled, “we can't do that! That's inhuman, gosh don't tell me your that overprotective!” 

“You should know by now,” Harry pointed out. And true, Harry wouldn't even let Louis go somewhere alone without Zayn hidden in the walls. 

“You're right, but what about the trip? Are we going?” Louis asked. They pulled up in front of the palace and Harry took the keys out of the car before turning to look at Louis. He sighed, 

“I really don't think you should sit on the plane for that long.” 

“Whhhyyy?” Louis whined, “it will be fine! I'll be fine. If I get uncomfortable than I'll get up and walk to the bathroom. Daddy.” Louis stuck out his bottom lip and gave him puppy dog eyes. Harry leaned over and kissed his pouting lips, 

“none of that. I'll think about it. We have the talk with my parents tonight so lets tackle that and then I'll choose.” Louis nodded, 

“I love you Haz.”

“I love you too princess,” Harry smiled. 

~~

“Harry I'm nervous what if they don't like me?” Louis whimpered as Harry fixed his tie. 

“They will love you. You're having my baby, you're giving them a grandchild. Plus you're perfect. Don't fret,” Harry assured and pressed a kiss to his boyfriends forehead. Both were dressed in tuxes, getting ready to talk to the King and Queen. 

“Do I bow?” Louis asked as he fixed his fringe. 

“For now, yes. I bow to them sometimes too,” Harry explained. There was a small knock on the door and Niall pushed it open. 

“They are here and waiting in the second dining room for you,” he explained. Louis felt sick as Harry nodded and Niall hurried off. 

“Ready?” 

“I'm going to be sick. I can't do this,” Louis shook his head. 

“Lou, babe, its going to be fine. C’mon, I can't keep them waiting,” Harry explained and reached out his hand. Louis took a deep breath and nodded, taking his hand. He walked behind Harry the whole time, practically hiding. Once they entered the small dining room, Harry dropped his hand and went to go kiss his mother. Louis looked up from the ground and saw them all turn to him. 

“And this is Louis, my boyfriend,” Harry explained, gulping. 

“Uh-um, its an honor,” he stumbled out and took a slight bow. 

“Oh honey, no need for that,” the Queen smiled and hurried to the boy, “Anne.” Louis took her hand in his and kissed it, smiling at her. Next King Dez stepped to him and shook Louis’ hand. 

“Come sit sweetie,” Anne smiled and they all walked to the dinner table. Harry pulled out a chair for Louis and let him sit, taking the set next to him. Kind Dez did the same for Anne before taking his seat at the head of the table. The servants came in and set a salad in front of everyone before bowing and leaving. Louis looked down at his bowl and the dressings he had a choice of. 

“Something wrong?” the Queen asked as she watched him. He looked up at her, 

“huh? Oh-um, d-do we have mustard?” he asked turning to Harry. 

“Its a salad, you put mustard on your salads?” Harry asked pulling a face of disgust. 

“Harry,” Anne hissed, “get him mustard.” Harry quickly called a servant and asked for the mustard. She came back with yellow, honey, and spicy mustard. Louis thanked her and drowned his salad in the honey mustard. He ate happily ignoring the stairs from his boyfriend. He doesn't normal put mustard on his salad, usually he puts Italian. He just got a craving for it really, and it doesn't taste bad. The salads were taken away soon and replaced with sea food. 

“So Louis, you are um pregnant correct?” the King asked. 

“Um yes sir,” Louis nodded eyeing his plate of food. 

“How is that going?” Dez continued. Louis looked up, 

“pretty good. Its different. I was on bed rest for the first two months. There are a lot that can go wrong with male pregnancy, but we are being careful.”

“I think its absolutely lovely. Are you excited?” Anne asked. Louis nodded as he breathed in the smell of his food, becoming nauseous. 

“Yeah, absolutely.” 

“Harry being good to you?” Dez asked. Louis smiled, 

“the best. I'm very thankful for him.” Harry’s hand moved to Louis thigh under the table and he squeezed. 

“Great. So what about telling everyone?” Harry asked. Both his parents shrugged, 

“you're going to just have to tell them. Its going to cause a lot of commotion seeing as Louis is in fact not a women. And its really different because he is actually pregnant and you aren't married. Its a lot for the public to handle but this is the twenty first century. Its time for a change honestly,” Anne smiled. 

“I um, you can't like be taken out of power because of me right?” Louis asked looking at Harry concerned. 

“I don't think it will go that far, besides it wouldn't be your fault. Not like your forcing me into this,” Harry smiled and leaned over kissing Louis’ temple. Louis blushed and nodded watching as Anne called the servants back in and their plates were removed. 

“Sir Louis, are you done?” the servant whispered to Louis seeing he hadn't touched it at all. He nodded praying she would take it away quicker. Dessert was brought out soon after and Louis almost cried of joy seeing it was a chocolate cake with chocolate frosting. He dug right in as he listened to Harry talk to his parents a little more about coming out. 

“Prince Harry?” Niall asked coming into the room. They all looked up at him. 

“The King of Liechtenstein is here with his daughter. They want to talk to you guys,” Niall explained. 

“Um okay, they can come in here if they’d like,” Harry explained. Niall nodded and went to go get them. 

“Why are they here?” Louis asked confused. Harry shrugged and stood as they entered. He bowed to the king then took his daughters hand and kissed it. Harry’s parents got up and said a hello. Louis sighed and got up, bowing and calling a hello when they looked at him. 

“Would you like to take a seat, we were eating dessert if you’d like a piece,” Harry explained. 

“I'll take some,” the king smiled as everyone took a seat again. The princess denied wanting some and took a seat next to her father. 

“I guess we chose a good day to come seeing as the whole royal family is here, besides your daughter,” he smiled. Louis bit his lip and looked over at Harry. He was watching the princess who was smiling and blushing at him. 

“What can we do for you Joe?” King Dez asked. 

“Katie and I were talking and we came up with a great idea. My son, is taking the throne next and since Harry was taking yours we thought that instead of sending him looking for a wife why not look at Katie. You guys are friends and get along well, so why not try dating?” Louis was going to be sick. He was absolutely going to be sick. 

“Oh,” Harry blushed. Louis is going to slap him. He really is. That's all he has to say? 

“Well, this-that is a great idea!” Dez clapped his hands together, smiling brightly. What? What!

“Yeah? Great! I thought so!” King Joseph smiled. Louis looked at the Queen who was staring wide eyed at Harry. He turned to Harry who was biting his lip, not saying a word. Louis stood up slowly and pushed his chair in. He bowed, 

“it was an honor to meet you all. Thank you for having me for dinner, I should get home.” He quickly turned and rushed out of the room. He hurried to his room and looked around. He was about to pack a bag when he realized he came here with nothing. He pulled his phone from pocket and put it on silent before putting it on the side table next to his bed. Next he removed the bracelet room his wrist and set it down with his phone. He wiped the tears that were running down his cheeks. He grabbed a hoodie figuring it would be a cold walk now that it was night. He opened his door and peaked out. He had to get out of the house before anyone saw. He didn't want Harry to find him. This was a joke. He is an idiot to think that the Prince would actually love him. He is a toy, that's what he was suppose to be. Not a boyfriend. He isn't worth that. He never was, he never will be.

He closed the door quietly and rushed down the hallway. He passed the kitchen and then the living room before rushing down the stairs. He paused at the middle landing seeing the whole royal family plus the other family standing saying their goodbyes. He listened and peeked watching Harry kiss the princess on the cheek as her and her dad stepped out of the house with King Dez. Anne turned to look at Harry. 

“What do I do?” he asked. 

“You know I can't speak up over your father Harry, but god damn it. Why didn't you speak up? Louis is a lovely boy who is carrying my grandchild, your baby! You have the right to speak up!” she yelled at him. 

“I-I didn't want to in front of them. I didn't want them to hear it first. D-dad shouldn't have said anything! He knows I'm with Louis,” Harry pointed out. Just then the door opened back up and Dez stepped back in. 

“She's lovely,” he smiled. Anne closed her mouth but finally Harry spoke up. 

“Sure, but I'm with Louis,” Harry said. 

“Oh, both you and I know that this is a faze. You have never shown interest in a boy and we only found out about him because he is an idiot and didn't knock.” Louis bit his lip and shut his eyes, trying to get the words out of his mind. 

“Don't say that. I love him,” Harry whimpered. 

“You're just confused, Katie will be good for you. We have to go now,” he explained. He looked at Harry as if he was waiting for a bow but instead Harry turned and kissed his mum’s cheek before stepping back and looking at the door. Dez opened it and him and Anne left. Harry sighed and turned hurrying up the stairs, both the boys freezing when they meet each others eyes. 

“Lou! There-”

“Here I am,” Louis nodded finishing Harry’s sentence. 

“We should t-”

“No, no I don't want to,” Louis shook his head. He stepped around the prince and took the first step. A hand wound around his bicep and gripped it hard. 

“Louis, we are talking. Don't anger me,” Harry hissed. Louis yanked his arm out of Harry’s gripped and spun around looking up. 

“Don't you dare! God Harry, you know what? Fuck you, and f-fuck your dad too! That was bullshit! You should have spoke up! You could have spoke up! I wasn't going to, I'm not allowed to. I was respecting the royal families but fuck you for not respecting me! I'm a human, an idiot yes, but I deserve respect. So don't you dare pretend that this is some stupid fight because its not. This is it. This is over and its your fault. Go to hell Harry!” Louis yelled before rushing the rest of the way down the stairs and hurrying out. He didn't hear Harry coming after him so he pulled his hood over his head and walked down the driveway. The guard standing near the gate looked at Louis. 

“Sir Louis, are you okay? You shouldn't be out alone,” he smiled softly. 

“I'm fine and I'm going home,” he explained. The guard looked shocked but opened the door and bowed to Louis. Louis smiled sadly, mostly cuz it was weird being bowed to. The walk home only took 15 minutes. He rose his hand and knocked. When it swung his mum looked at him. 

“Louis? Sweetie?” she asked. 

“Mum?” he sobbed. She quickly pulled him into a hug and brought him inside. 

__

“Louis, are you going to tell me what happened?” his mum asked from where she sat next to him on the couch. He was curled into the corner of the couch with a tea in his hands and silent tears running down his face. He nodded and looked over at her before telling her everything. The pregnancy, the dinner, Harry not saying anything, Dez actually not liking him, Anne.

“Oh boo,” she whispered and pulled him to her as he cried into her neck. 

“I'm so stupid mum! How could I even think that it was all real? I-I'm so stupid,” he whimpered. 

“No honey, you're not. Oh baby, I wish I could help you darling. I know how hard this all is but it will work out I promise. Just take some time to think. Its alright,” she promised. 

“O-okay,” he nodded. 

“How about you get some sleep? Your room still has a bed in it, just no TV.” 

“Can I stay down here and watch TV for a bit?” he asked. 

“Course baby,” she nodded and got up. She grabbed a blanket and the remote handing them over to him and kissing his forehead before disappearing upstairs. Louis turned the TV and found some reality TV show. He curled up in the blanket and watched trying to make himself by deciding that at least his life isn't a joke like the people on TV. He doesn't really believe himself though. 

He looked at the clock just as a knock sounded at the front door. Why would someone be here at two in the morning? He slowly got up and walked over as the person knocked again. He hurried up not wanting to wake his mum or his sisters. He unlocked the door and opened it.

“W-what are you doing here?” he mumbled as he looked into the green eyes staring at him. 

“I tried to text and-”

“Call me? Clearly you didn't get the message that I didn't want to talk since I didn't answer,” Louis hissed. 

“You left you phone at home. We need to talk,” he begged. 

“You need to leave Harry. I don't want my sisters and mum waking up,” Louis explained. 

“Lou,” he whimpered, “please just talk to me.” Louis sighed, turning and looking inside before stepping onto the porch and closing the door behind him. He pulled his hoodie sleeves over his hands and crossed his arms. 

“I think everything was said,” Louis shrugged. 

“I want you to come home,” Harry explained. 

“I am home,” Louis stated and ignored the flash of hurt that ran through Harry’s eyes. 

“Don't do that Lou. I messed up but people make mistakes. You can't do this. I'm not going to marry her. I won't even go on a date with her. I-I called and set up an interview for us tomorrow to come out. Just us two, answering whatever questions they have. Completely honest.” Louis dropped his arms to his sides and looked up at Harry. 

“Really?” he asked. Harry nodded, 

“this isn't a joke. I should have spoke up and I'm sorry I didn't, but you aren't leaving me. I love you and that baby. It wasn't a small fight, but it wasn't the deal breaker. Right?” Harry tacked on looking at Louis hopeful. 

“I can't just get over it like that. It hurt Harry. I'm still mad at you.”

“I don't want you to go to bed mad at me,” Harry whispered. Louis smiled slightly and looked up at the sky. He can't see many stars. He wants to go somewhere where he can see them.

“Louis?”

“I love you too,” Louis whispered and looked back to Harry.

“How do you always know what I'm going to say?” Louis shrugged, not really sure.

“Will you come home?” Harry asked. 

“I shouldn't just leave. My mum is sleeping and I don't want to worry her when she wakes,” Louis explained. 

“I won't be able to sleep,” Harry explained and he sounded so sincere. 

“I-I guess I can leave her a note and text her,” Louis decided. Harry smiled and Louis watched the dimple make its way onto Harry’s cheek. He smiled and turned going inside, leaving the door open, and shut off the tv; slipping into his shoes. He put the note on the coffee table and shut the door behind him after making sure it was locked. They walked in silence for the first few minutes before Harry reached and linked their hands together. 

“I really am sorry love,” he sighed looking at Louis. Louis looked up at him and nodded, 

“I know. I-it hurt Harry. Sitting there and thinking I'm not good enough. I wasn't introduced and then that happened and it just hurt. I want to feel good enough to be with you,” Louis explained.

“Its my fault then because you are. You really really are. Your perfect Lou, your sweet, funny, babe you're fucking gorgeous and you behave very well for daddy.” Harry smiles and pulls Louis into him, tickling him. 

“S-stop,” Louis giggles and pushes Harry away, “I'm still mad.” Harry laughs and throws his arm around Louis’ shoulders. 

“Is my baby warm?” he asks and Louis nods. “Speaking of baby, have you thought of names?”

“We don't even know if its a girl or boy yet,” Louis points out. 

“So, c’mon even I have thought of some.” Louis looks up at Harry brightly and waits for him to tell him. 

“Okay well if its a girl I like Elizabeth Anne, and for a boy I like Edwin,” he shrugged. Louis scrunched his nose up in disgust.

“Those names are so boring,” Louis pouts. 

“No, they are royal names,” Harry chuckles. 

“Can't we be weird and name them something that's not royalty. We are already not going by the book,” Louis points out. 

“Josie?”

“That's better,” Louis decides.

“Pain in the arse,” Harry rolls his eyes.

“I'm still mad at you, don't make it worse,” Louis looked at him. Harry nodded and smiles at the man at the front gates. They slowly open and the two boys walk up and into the house. Harry walks behind Louis as they go up the stairs and as Louis turns to go for his room, Harry’s arms wrap around his waist. 

“Please sleep with me tonight,” Harry begs. 

“Haz,” Louis sighs, “I came home, but that doesn't mean I forgave you. I think we should sleep apart tonight.” 

“I need to be with you Lou. Please,” Harry whimpers and lays his head on Louis’ shoulder. 

“Don't make this hard Harry,” Louis begged and took the boys hands in his. He slid them from his stomach and turned to Harry. 

“If you need me,” Harry started. 

“I know where to find you,” Louis nodded and stood on his tippy toes to kiss Harry’s cheek. He went back on his flat foot and smiled at him before turning and going into his room.He pulled off his hoodie and found pajama pants from the drawers and pulled them on. He pulled off his shirt before crawling into bed and clapping the lights off. He laid on the feather full pillow and closed his eyes ready for sleep to take over. He was so tired. Before he could fall asleep he remembered that he needed to text his mum. He reached over in the dark and found his phone. He pressed the home button and looked at all the notifications on his front screen. He unlocked his phone and went into all the missed calls: all Harry. He moved to his messages and sent one to his mum saying he was fine and with Harry and he would call her when he wakes before opening Harry’s. 

Louis..

I'm sorry sweetie/:

You are coming back right?

Please Louis, answer me

I'm worried

Baby, come home. I can't sleep without you here

I'm really worried

You left your phone here? 

I don't know why I'm asking you, your phones in my hand of course you left it here

I love you lovely, and I want you home:,( 

Okay I'll stop now since I know you aren't going to answer me

I'm coming to find you

Hope your at your mums or else I'm sending the police looking for you

Louis giggled at the messages and shook his head. As he was about to lock his phone a message came in from Harry again. 

http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=450p7goxZqg -I love you baby, sweet dreams

Louis clicked the link and it brought him to YouTube. He watched as the video came up and laid on his back, holding his phone above him. He watched the video only realizing at the end that he had tears running down his cheeks and a thunderstorm had started. He sat up and locked his phone, crawling out of his bed. He walked over to his window seat windows and looked out. Thunder sounded and lightning struck, rain hit his window making Louis jump. He was never good with thunderstorms. As young as that made him sound. He hates them. He wiped the tears and spun on his feet as the thunder sounded again. He made his way out into the hall and to the room he was looking for. He slowly opened the door and peaked in. The lamp on the bedside table was on but Harry was facing the other way so Louis couldn't tell if he was awake. He closed the door carefully and walked over, shutting the lamp off before walking around to the side Harry was facing. He carefully crawled into bed and laid on his side right next to Harry. 

“I thought you were Niall,” Harry whispered. 

“Niall isn't allowed to be cuddled by you,” Louis whispered back, his voice breaking. Harry moved closer and pulled Louis into him. Louis buried his face in Harry’s chest as the tears started falling freely.

“Don't cry baby,” Harry whimpered as tears gathered in his eyes. 

“I'm not mad,” Louis explained shaking his head. 

“Your allowed to be if you still need to be,” Harry explained laying his chin on the top of Louis’ head and bringing his hand to play in his hair. 

“I don't want to be. I can't be not after that video. Thank you for that by the way,” Lou whimpered. Harry’s laugh was wet as he squeezed Louis closer,

“I wanted to. I almost sent you a different one.” 

“Which one?” Louis asked. 

“I'll show you it,” Harry decided and reached under his pillow. He went onto YouTube and typed in the search. Once he found it he held it so Louis could see it. He watched carefully listening to all the lyrics. Once again he was crying as the video ended. 

“That's horrible. I'm glad you didn't send me that one,” Louis whispered and turned his face into Harry’s neck.

“I couldn't imagine you walking out on me after a fight and then getting hit by a car. I just, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself,” Harry whispered, voice breaking. Louis pulled his face from his lover’s neck and brought his hands to his cheeks. 

“Love you so much,” he whispered as he leaned in and kissed his prince. The Prince. Harry kissed back and soon rolled over so he was hovering over Louis’. It slowly got heated, but it wasn't the same as it usually was. Harry was taking his time removing their clothes, he took his time to relax Louis and open him up. He pushed in carefully and his thrusts were slow and deep, followed with Harry kissing Louis wherever he could and mumbling ‘I love yous’. The sex was completely different from usual and Louis was in complete bliss. They both came with each others name’s falling from their lips in something only a bit above a whisper. They curled up with each other, facing each other. Louis looked up into the emerald eyes staring into his cerulean blues. He watched Harry with complete love and fond. Wishing this would be his life every once in a while. 

“I love you too,” Harry whispered. Louis didn't even have to open his mouth to say it. Harry could see it in the eyes he was staring into. Maybe Harry finally could finish Louis’ sentences.

**Author's Note:**

> So clearly I left it off where there can be another part. Lol I did not expect this to turn into a series, but if you think I should do the third one then tell me cuz I'm not even sure if I like this one. Kudos and comments appreciated! Thanks so much guys. Also take a listen to the songs used in the fic cuz I love them. I'll tag them below and if you listen tell me which one you like best!
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=450p7goxZqg -All Of Me
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sAYuOc7_TKg -Mad
> 
> And I mean if you want to follow my insta - @stylinson_sluts
> 
> and message me on tumblr if you want or follow - http://royal-stylinsonsluts.tumblr.com/
> 
> And on my tumblr is a link to my wattpad, you can find my main fanfics there if you want to check them out! Okay Im done selfpromoting, sorry. Thank you loves!(:


End file.
